Cole/Approval
Cole appreciates the Inquisition helping those who are hurting and in need. He will also approve of freeing prisoners and disapprove of sentencing people to prison. Recruitment The Inquisitor can recruit Cole during Champions of the Just. If In Hushed Whispers was completed the Inquisitor will meet him during In Your Heart Shall Burn and can get recruited after reaching Skyhold in The Forgotten Boy. Cole's Disposition Cole's disposition toward The Inquisitor can be determined by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his farewell is not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). He will usually greet the Inquisitor with one of his Cryptic Comments, but when reaching low approval, he will warn the Inquisitor once. When Cole's approval rating is at or below -30, his crisis cutscene will trigger the moment The Inquisitor zones into Skyhold, and he will leave the Inquisition permanently. :Cold/Hostile (-75 to -5): ::Cole will greet the Inquisitor once with "I don't like what you're doing. If we don't help people here, I will find another place." ::Cole may greet the Inquisitor with one of the Neutral greetings, or possibly "Yes?" or "You want things." ::Cole will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "How do you know?" :Neutral (-5 to 34): ::Cole may greet the Inquisitor with "I'm here." or "I can talk with you." ::Cole will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Maybe." :Warm/Friendly (35 to 125): ::Cole may greet the Inquisitor with one of the Neutral greetings, or possibly "I'm glad you came to talk to me." or "It's good to spend time with you." ::Cole will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Yes." or "If you like." Cutscenes Look for Cole ''Skyhold'', approval 35-75. If Cole's approval tips above 35 during conversation with him in the tavern, the conversation will end abruptly as Cole vanishes and the "Look for Cole" option becomes active. :Tin jangle as the blood spills. Pierre's wrapped body on the wagon to the chantry. Five more minutes. My fault. ::Q Do you hear everything? (repeat) ::*Can you help her? - ::*What was that? ::*Don't harm her. - :Wait, that didn't work. Let me try again. You'll forget me in a minute. ::Q Wait, what? (repeat) ::*''and watch. (to Part A)'' ::*No, don't do that. (to Part B) :Part A :Better. ::*Nice work. (scene ends) - ::*They don't remember you? (scene ends) :Part B :How do I do it right, if I've done it wrong and I can't make her forget? ::No approval changes :She's not better. ::*This isn't about her. (scene ends) ::*She will be. (scene ends) - After this scene, a small chest becomes active next to him in the tavern. It contains gear for him. After Here Lies the Abyss See Subjected to His Will for quest details. :He won't bind me. He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help. ::*What's wrong? - ::*Seriously? ::*No. :I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster. :Q What if binding changes you? (repeat) :Q That's true for everyone. (repeat) ::*We'll protect you. - ::*We'll figure something out. - ::*You may need to leave. - , Do you want to go somewhere? Available after Subjected to His Will (If Cole is more like a spirit) :Will you be dining alone, Your Worship, or will others be arriving later? ::No approval changes :You can tell her. She'll laugh, and then do it, because she loves you. She want to make you happy. ::*He needed help? - ::*That sounds intriguing. - ::*So you're not sitting? :I wouldn't have heard them before. Now I can, thanks to you. ::Q And that helps? (repeat) ::*I'm glad to help. - ::*As long as it works for you. :Thank you for helping me find this again. For believing in me. You don't know what it means. ::No approval changes (If Cole is more human) :He saw me. They all see me. ::*I'm proud of you. - ::*It's a good step. ::*That should be normal. :My only friend, for a long time. Evangeline showed me that templars could be kind, but even she... ''(Sighs.)'' ::*Is this painful? - ::*Are you going to get dark? - ::*I don't understand. :That's why I was scared about letting all these people see me. That's why I laughed. ::No approval changes :I have enough self to know that what I felt was foolish. Isn't it wonderful? ::*Yes, it is. - ::*It's a little odd, actually. ::*If you say so. After What Pride Had Wrought :No approval changes Prompted conversation First conversation in Haven :No approval changes First conversation at Skyhold Available only if In Hushed Whispers was done :Roderick was sorry before he died. :Q You knew Roderick? (repeat) :Q I hope you didn't kill him. (repeat) - ::*Sorry for what? ::*I'm glad to hear it. ::*Don't speak of him. - After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts :I didn't understand the Grand Ball. It would have been easier if they said what they wanted. ::*It's the Game. - ::*Did you like the masks? ::*I agree. - After Choosing a Specialization After a mage Inquisitor selects the Necromancer specialization Cole will '' when talking to him.'' :I don't like it. ::Q Am I hurting spirits? (repeat) ::*I'm sorry. - ::*Whoops? ::*Accept it. - After a mage Inquisitor selects the Rift Mage specialization :You're different. It shines on you, shimmering, sharp. You made magic from the rifts. - :Q How do you see me? (repeat) :Q How do other mages differ? (repeat) ::*I hope it pleases you. - ::*This was unexpected. ::*Deal with the changes. - Investigate. Let's discuss the templars. :No approval changes Let's discuss the Inquisition. :No approval changes Tell me about your past. Requires some amount of approval. If not enough, he simply says "No.," and the conversation ends :Q1 You killed mages? ::*You made a mistake. - ::*You're a murderer. - ::*You set them free. - :Q2 Rhys was your friend? ::*''(Special)'' I could find them. (Locate Rhys and Evangeline operation available) :Remaining questions have no approval changes Let's Discuss Adamant If Cole was taken into the fade after Here Lies the Abyss. :Q The nightmare spoke to you. ::* Yes, I'll kill you. - ::* I'm not going to kill you. - :Remaining questions have no approval change. Talk about how you think. Skyhold, requires +35 ::No approval changes You're more of a spirit now. After Subjected to His Will and making Cole more like a spirit... ::No approval changes You're more human now. After Subjected to His Will and making Cole more human... ::No approval changes You've done odd things. Skyhold, once it gets its first set of repairs Listen in on some conversations among NPCs about strange occurrences around Skyhold. None of them can seem to remember who did them... Once hearing the first part, you may need to speak to Cole about it to get the next part to trigger. *''In the main hall, a man sweeping mentions turnips.... and in front of the armory, a soldier talking about a dying soldier...'' *''In the tavern, someone complains about plums... and outside the tavern, someone talks about spiderwebs...'' *''On the battlements near Cullen, a soldier talks about a lost dagger... and at the main gate, a lady mentions a soldier in a fight...'' *''In the kitchen, someone mentions some cheese and mint have gone missing... and in the tavern, a lady mentions a cat... and in the kitchen, the assistants talk about the cook's mood...'' **After the first four: In the kitchen, a man mentions missing bread ... and near the surgeon, a woman and a man are sitting by the fire and she tells her friend about the soldier who will not die until winter comes. '' ''When any of them have been found, the Inquisitor can ask Cole about it... In order to trigger the next part of the missing bread dialogue near the surgeon, the Inquisitior may need to ask Cole about the missing bread, after (s)he solved the first four mysteries completely and got the approval rewards... :Yes. Maybe. What was it? ::*''There are five possible options; following through each to completion'' - ::* Finishing all five possible options; ::*Stop these activities. (ends conversation; remaining options are removed) - No approval may be gained even if all 5 options are collected and used on Cole. The disapproval can be gained normally however.}} In the field Cole does not have to be in the party to gain or lose approval from completing side quests. Category:Guides